Season 1
This is the first season in Girl Meets World Fan Episodes. The first season will premiere sometime in January 2016. Main Cast * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence-Matthews * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Series Overview Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle are starting 7th grade and they are going through their very first adventures. They begin to understand their feelings for one another, they experience what it's like to be embarrassed, Riley and Maya even have their very first fight! Join Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle as they take on the world and go through every single challenge and adventure! Episodes # Girl Meets the Beginning, Part 1 # Girl Meets the Beginning, Part 2 # Girl Meets the New Kid # Girl Meets Crush # Girl Meets Sibling Fight # Girl Meets Josh # Girl Meets Auggie's Girlfriend # Girl Meets First Dance # Girl Meets Science Partner # Girl Meets Embarrassment # Girl Meets Rumors # Girl Meets World: of Halloween # Girl Meets Fight, Part 1 # Girl Meets Fight, Part 2 # Girl Meets First Kiss # Girl Meets Insecurities # Girl Meets Mr. Feeny # Girl Meets Boy's World # Girl Meets Jessie, Part 1 # Girl Meets Jessie, Part 2 # Girl Meets Lost in New York # Girl Meets Christmas Reunion # Girl Meets Snowy Day # Girl Meets Maya's News (Part 1) # Girl Meets Relief (Part 2) # Girl Meets Concert # Girl Meets Beach # Girl Meets Cory and Topanga Matthews # Girl Meets Spring Break Trip, Part 1 # Girl Meets Spring Break Trip, Part 2 # Girl Meets Boyfriend Trivia * This is the first Season of the series. * This season had a crossover with JESSIE. * There were 4 one hour specials this season: ** Girl Meets Beginning, Part 1 & 2 ** Girl Meets Boy's World (not a 2 parter unlike other episodes) ** Girl Meets Jessie, Part 1 & 2 ** Girl Meets Spring Break Trip, Part 1 & 2 Appearances by Episode Main Cast * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews- 31/31 * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart- 31/31 * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar- 26/31 * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus- 28/31 * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews- 31/31 * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence-Matthews- 31/31 * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews- 18/31 Recurring Cast * Darby Walker as Darby- 19/31 * Sarah Carpenter as Sarah- 20/31 * Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi- 11/31 * Taylar Hollomon as Myzell- 8/31 * Ava Kolker as Ava- 9/31 * Piper Curda as Anika Michaels- 6/31 Guest Cast * Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews- 2/31 * Leigh Allyn Baker as Ms. Andrews- 1/31 * Olivia Stuck as Missy Bradford- 4/31 * Nick Merico as Nicky- 2/31 * Tyler Alvarez as Ty- 2/31 * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter- 3/31 * Laura Marano as Annie Macedo- 1/31 * Olivia Holt as Livvy- 1/31 * Bridgit Mendler as Anita- 1/31 Special Guest Cast * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews/Mr. Squirrels- 2/31 * William Daniels as George Feeny- 2/31 * Maitland Ward as Rachel McGuire- 1/31 * Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter- 1/31 * Trina McGee-Davis as Angela Moore- 1/31 * Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott- 2/31 * Peyton List as Emma Ross- 2/31 * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross- 2/31 * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross- 2/31 * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross- 2/31 * Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle- 2/31 * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews- 1/31 * William Russ as Alan Matthews- 1/31